Dwarf
"Stocky fighters whose muscular frames permit them to wield a weapon in each hand. Their strength lets them pick up and throw anything in sight, even heavy foes. Throwing enemies lets them damage multiple foes with one fling, laying waste to an entire horde of adversaries." - Dwarf description in Atlus Dragon's Crown website. The Dwarf is an excellent character against a group of foes. Like the Fighter and the Amazon, it's a melee character easy to handle. Contrary to the Fighter, the Dwarf's focus is on the offensive. Stats Strength - S Constitution - S Intelligence - E Magic Resistence - D Dexterity - C Luck - B Techniques Power Bomb - The throw attacks of the Dwarf are increased (even when throwing fire barrels) as well as add a damaging shockwave to thrown enemies once they land. Increase in levels increases the damage from throws and the range of the shockwaves. Frenzy - The Dwarf unleashes a rapidfire onslaught of punches with his hammers ending with a powerful uppercut. Increase in level increases the power, speed, and number of hits. Eagle Dive - An aerial attack where the Dwarf lunges forward in midair, striking whatever is in his way. Additionally, he will drop bombs that explode upon impact at anyone under him. Increase in level increases power and the number of bombs dropped. Powder Mastery - This supplies added power to any fire-based attacks the Dwarf uses so long as it also counts as a physical attack. All explosions (including the purchasable potions work this way). It will not give benefit to fire damage applied as magic, such as fire damage from rings or scrolls. A full list of Dwarf Skills can be found here . Throwing Throwing is a unique innate skill of the Dwarf, and has certain details which might deserve mention : *The initial throw attempt takes into account the weapon used, that means that it decreases durability slightly and that if the weapons has a chance of inflicting status ailment, then the throw attempt will have said chance as well. *Throwing damage does not depend on the equipped weapon, it also doesn't change with damage added dealt affixes. Throw damage does increase in base to the STR status. The TTF and PAD runes also improve throw damage. *There are several throws, and each of them have different damage values, simply throwing by holding either left or right is the weakest throw, but also the fastest. Throwing the enemy towards the sky with up + square does more damage, but it's harder to hit enemies with it. Jumping throws all seem to dealt all the same damage and the strongest throw is the air throw, performed by jumping and then pressing up + square on an airbone enemy, catching him and then pressing down with attack before touching the ground. *Throws can grab elemental property by using a weapon with the green affix "adds XX damage to attack". Please do take notice that the regular affix "Bonus XX as XX DMG" doesn't carry this effect. *Elemental damage is only effective on the thrown enemy, damage from Power Bomb and from being hit by the body of the thrown enemy won't be elemental (thus, it's not possible to have an elemental rock). *Since throws are a single hit attack, the Cavalry green affix can greatly increase their damage, this is greatly noticeable if elemental weakness is also used. *Not all throws trigger Power Bomb, only regular jumping throws do. *Power Bomb damage can't affect the thrown enemy, only the enemies around it. *Throws and Power Bomb can one hit KO enemies who are one hit KOed by the slide *The "XX% chance of throw explosion" affix adds chance of a fire damage explosion to Power Bomb and Power Bomb only. Unlike Power Bomb this explosion can hit the thrown enemy. *The down + attack air throw includes a drop attack, this drop attack does not take into account weapon affixes unless they apply to the drop, such as "+XX explosion damage added to drop attack". Since this drop attack is basically an unarmed attack, it will still do good damage if the player is carrying elemental weapons, and there are enemies that are resistant against said element. *A successful throw attempt can be canceled with a jump, if done properly this will not release the enemy and gives the Dwarf good flexibility when grabbing (sadly, if one evades cancel the throw attempt, the enemy won't be grabbed). This is a little bit hard to achieve during online mode unless the player is the host. *Elite enemies and bosses can't be grabbed, unless they are either petrified, frozen or stunned. It should be noted that while some bosses are vulnerable to stun and thus can be grabbed, it is impossible to grab a boss when they activate their low life power up (which graphically looks similar to the player being under a rune effect). *When the Dwarf grabs an enemy, after some time of doing nothing the enemy will be automatically released and will drop away (this time span is roughly 3 seconds). The enemy is completely vulnerable while the Dwarf is "holding" him, which makes grabbing an enemy and render it helpless to the rest of the party a very interesting strategy (specially if the enemy is an elite or a boss). It should be noted that the enemy is held on top of the Dwarf, so the circumstance is slightly similar to attacking a flying enemy. *If the Dwarf grabs and holds an enemy, and this enemy dies, the Dwarf will do a very short animation, which is similar to the stun animation; simply a minor inconvenience. *When the Dwarf throws an enemy and this enemy hits a wall, he will begin flashing in red; this indicates the activation of a bonus which will increase throw damage, apparently it lasts roughly 10 seconds. Like many other bonuses on Dragon's Crown, this bonus can be stacked several times. *In the Town, the Dwarf can even grab and throw other characters in the party. Play Style Strengths & Weaknesses While the Fighter dishes out respectable damage at close range, his abilities lean more towards the role of a tank, covering allies around him and boasting the best defense among the playable classes. The Dwarf, on the other hand, is his more front line-minded counterpart. With his Pump Up ability, the Dwarf gains a boost to damage reduction, further increased by putting points in Rock Skin, which makes him quite tanky. His Toughness passive also makes him more resistant to flinching which is a big help both when being on the offensive or defensive it will allow you to continue your attacks or let you move away or let you use an item without being interrupted. This is especially helpful when mobbed. Using his ability to throw enemies, the Dwarf can remove enemies that get too close to his squishier allies, particularly the Wizard and Sorceress. He can also deal damage to groups of enemies by throwing his victim (or a boulder) at them, especially once you acquire the Power Bomb passive skill that boosts throw damage and adds a shockwave effect upon hitting the floor that gets bigger as you level the skill (NOTE: The shockwave only happens once the victim hits the floor). His Power Smash deals heavy damage in an area around him (with added lightning damage if you get Grand Smash). The lack of a weapon after using this is mitigated by his Lethal Fists passive which greatly boosts bare-handed attack damage and works very well with The True Fist rune spell. The Dwarf's main weakness is fighting airborne enemies. While the Fighter has the Cyclone Masher skill which keeps him in the air for longer periods of time and a shield charge that acts as a double jump and the Amazon can attack in the air with better reach, the Dwarf can only choose to do the Eagle Dive, the downward slam, or throw his target which are better suited to attacking enemies beneath him. The Dwarf also has a pseudo-Evasion (passive skill) technique where his Pump Up animation cancels the recovery time of the dodge animation. By holding Square then evading, the Dwarf goes into Pump Up stance the moment he lands, allowing you to immediately evade again as many times as you wish. Quotes Main article: Dwarf/Quotes Gallery Dragon's Crown Dwarf|Dwarf Debut Trailer DC - Dwarf - 02.png|Alt Artwork DC - Group Shot.png|The entire group together at a tavern DC - Dwarf Pile by George Kamitani.jpg|Bonus Artwork Dwarf-Color Palette.jpg|Color Palettes dc-dwarf-epilogue.jpg|Dwarf Epilogue 3P6dj9H.jpg DwarfT.gif|Animation Video(s) Trivia *The Dwarf was likely inspired by Gilius Thunderbeard from the Golden Axe ''series and Gimli from ''the Lord of the rings franchise. *He is a very heavy weight character, that provides the comic relief for the events of the game with his fighting style. *Dwarf Japanese voice actor is Unsho Ishizuka. His English voice actor is Jamieson Price. Navigation Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Characters